


A Family Reunion

by MadDogLucario96



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hisui is such a momma's boy, How I think the interaction between them should have gone at the end of episode 13, mother and child reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogLucario96/pseuds/MadDogLucario96
Summary: Hisui returns home to see his mother after saving his father from the monk-eating demon. Basically, my own interpretation of how the scene between Hisui and Sango should have gone in Episode 13.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I feel the scene in episode 13 should have gone. I was left wanting more from this, so I give you all my interpretation of how it went. Hope you like it.

Hisui adjusted Hiraikotsu on his back as he walked toward the door of his family home. After the demon that came after his father had been extinguished, the young male demon slayer was anxious to see his mother. Upon hearing from his sister that she was inside the house, he did not hesitate to make way to it. It had been many months since he had seen his mother’s face and did not want to wait a second longer.

“Mother!” he cried. “Mother! I’m home!”

He rounded the corner and stood in the doorway. 

And there she was, standing at the countertop kneading dough. Her long brown hair was tied in its usual way in the back and she wore her usual purple and white tunic and long green bottoms. The sleeves were pushed up past her biceps so she could work without them getting in the way. Her back was to him, but just the sight of her was enough for Hisui to smile. The last time he saw her was six months ago before he, his uncle, and the rest of the demon slayers went off to do various jobs. All of them took him far away from his family home, so he had not had a chance to see her during that time. Then Towa and Moroha appeared and threw everything for a loop. It was sheer luck that brought him back this way.

“Mother?” Hisui said in a much softer voice to announce his presence.

Sango turned around. His smile widened. To see her face after a long time was the greatest blessing he could have gotten. Her kind brown eyes bore right through him, making him feel safe and protected.

“Welcome home, Hisui,” she said with a smile.

The young demon slayer nodded and said, “Father will be going through his final 200 days of training.”

Sango nodded back. “I see. I made protective masks for the other demon slayers. You can give those to your uncle when you go back to him.” She cocked an eyebrow, which made Hisui slightly nervous. “Did something happen?”

Hisui scratched his cheek nervously. “Not really. It’s not worth talking about.”

His mother giggled, but said nothing. He knew she could read him like a book. It was a scary superpower she had ever since he was little. He wondered if she had some demon blood in her that carried over from all those that she had slain before he was born.

Hisui could not stand it a second longer. His feet carried him through the doorway and into the house. He rested Hiraikotsu against the wall before walking up to his mother and giving her a big hug. Instantly, he felt warm and safe once she wrapped her arms around him. How he had missed the warmth and love of his mother’s arms after so long.

“I’ve missed you, Mother,” he said with a quiver in his voice.

“I’ve missed you too, sweetheart,” Sango replied, kissing his cheek. She leaned back from their embrace and tousled his hair. “You’ve gotten so handsome. My little boy. My grown-up little boy. I’m so proud of you, Hisui.”

Hisui beamed with pride. 

“How have your fighting skills been coming along?”

“I like to think pretty well,” he replied with a chuckle. “Maybe you should ask Uncle for a more fair assessment of that next time you see him.”

His mother smiled. “I plan to. I’m glad to see you’re doing well.” She looked to the side with a much more subdued, shy smile. “Maybe one day when your father has finished his training, you and I can go hunting together. I’ve missed the thrill of taking a demon down.”

That caused Hisui to beam even wider. Ever since he decided he wanted to become a demon slayer, he hoped for the chance to fight alongside his mother. Hunting alongside his uncle and the others was great, but hunting with his mother was the highest honor he could have ever dreamed of. He prayed that day would come soon.

“I would like that very much, Mother,” he replied before exiting their embrace. The young demon slayer noticed a basketful of bread behind his mother and walked over to it to grab a piece. He broke off a small bit and took a bite. The taste of warm, fresh bread filled his mouth and made him moan in delight. His mother’s bread was the best in all of Japan. How he had missed it.

“So how have you been doing lately?” Sango asked. “Any pretty girls catch your eye that I should know about?”

Hisui almost choked on the bread he was eating and coughed a few times before getting himself together. “Mother!” he whined. “I’m too busy slaying demons to think about the affections of pretty women.”

“That didn’t stop me and your father.”

“Well that –“ He stopped. There was no way he could retort that statement. His mother always knew the perfect comeback for any situation. He sighed and returned quietly, “Fair point.”

“I’m just teasing,” Sango said as she wrapped her arms around him. Her voice became serious. “If that day ever comes, don’t hesitate to come to me for advice. I’d prefer if you came to me over your father for obvious reasons.”

“Me too,” Hisui replied with a nervous chuckle. Though he had reached an understanding with his father that day, he was the last person Hisui would go to for advice when it came to women. “But you know I’m more like you than him, of course.”

“Yes you are, and I’m very happy about that.” Sango kissed his cheek. “Until then, don’t forget to visit me and your sister when you can.”

Hisui nodded. “I promise. Uncle sends his regards to you.”

“Tell your uncle that if he does not get his butt down here soon for a visit, that I will not hesitate to go and drag him here myself.”

Mother and son laughed together. Hisui always admired his mother and thought she was the empress. He was definitely more her child rather than his father’s son. Even so, he knew better than to cross her path when she set her mind to something. He subconsciously rubbed his bottom remembering all the spankings he had taken over the years.

“It’s a deal,” Hisui said with a grin.

A moment of silence passed, during which Hisui took in the sight of his mother and analyzed every detail of her face, knowing that he would probably not be seeing her for another extended period of time after this. As a demon slayer, his job was never done and there was never a dull moment. On the one hand, he liked that about the job, but also did not like how often it kept him from coming home once in a while. Sadly, that was how this visit would go.

“Will you be staying for dinner?” Sango asked. “I can wash your clothes for you. Let me take care of things for a change.”

“Thanks, but I can’t unfortunately,” Hisui replied sadly. He went back to the wall and took Hiraikotsu in his grasp before laying it over his shoulder. “I just wanted to stop by and say hello. I should get back to everyone and give Uncle a full report on what happened here today.”

His mother’s face fell, but she recovered enough to still give him a smile. “Okay. I’m glad you stopped by.” She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Hisui hugged her back. She whispered in his ear, “If you see Moroha, tell her I said I love her and she’s always welcomed to stop by. I’ll make sure to have a warm meal waiting for her.”

Hisui raised an eyebrow curiously. What interest did his mother have in the annoying quarter-demon? To think he was close to slaying her on sight the first time they met. He was too young to really remember all the problems that happened around the time Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared, but knew his mother likely had her reasons. He knew of the undying loyalty his parents had to the half-demon and priestess from the future.

“I promise,” he replied before squeezing her tighter. “I love you, Mother.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Please be safe.” 

Hisui nodded and buried his face in her neck.


End file.
